New Life
by Jedi Knight Kat
Summary: Peter catches Stiles in the parking garage and things go a little different then Stiles hopes for. AU ending for Code Breaker season 1 episode 12. Yeah i'm not very good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**...New Life...**

Stiles Pov. Chapter 1

* * *

I was running. That was all my body could do right now. We just found out that Derek's uncle was the alpha that we've been looking for. Turning around I saw that Peter was not behind me so I stopped running. As I calmed my breathing down I looked around. hoping that I lost Peter. As I did I realized that I was lost in the parking garage. "Great…Nice job Stiles." I told myself thinking it would help make every thing happing right now feel better. "Poor Stiles" The voice behind me said. It was him, teasing me. Turning around to see the owner of the voice, Peter Hale. "If you're going to kill me you better do it now." I told him braving up. The alpha just stood there chuckling at me. "I'm not going to kill you boy though it dose sound like fun." He smirks. Confused and scared I backed up. Not knowing when I did I had backed my self up to the wall making me trapped. "Why...why not? You killed your niece just so you could be alpha." I said not thinking again. "I wasn't in the right mind at the time. I was weak and she could not handle the right and power of the alpha. What I did was a mercy killing." Peter's voice had a lot of sadness in it. "It's murder!" I yelled spiting the words at him. That did not go well. The next thing I knew was, a hand around my throat and that I was hanging about 3 inches of the ground. "You think I don't know that!" Peter growls his eyes turning alpha red. 

* * *

**If I get enough reviews i'll post the whole chapter...number needed 5 **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Wolf. If I did Setek would have already happen and Stiles a wolf.

* * *

**...New Life... **

Stiles Pov. Chapter 1

I was running. That was all my body could do right now. We just found out that Derek's uncle was the alpha that we've been looking for. Turning around I saw that Peter was not behind me so I stopped running. As I calmed my breathing down I looked around. Hoping that I lost Peter. As I did I realized that I was lost in the parking garage. "Great…Nice job Stiles." I told myself thinking it would help make every thing happening right now feel better. "Poor Stiles" The voice behind me said. It was him, teasing me. Turning around to see the owner of the voice, Peter Hale. "If you're going to kill me you better do it now." I told him braving up. The alpha just stood there chuckling at me. "I'm not going to kill you boy though it dose sound like fun." He smirks. Confused and scared I backed up. Not knowing when I did I had backed my self up to the wall making me trapped. "Why...why not? You killed your niece just so you could be alpha." I said not thinking again. "I wasn't in the right mind at the time. I was weak and she could not handle the right and power of the alpha. What I did was a mercy killing." Peter's voice had a lot of sadness in it. "It's murder!" I yelled spiting the words at him. That did not go well. The next thing I knew was, a hand around my throat and that I was hanging about 3 inches of the ground. "You think I don't know that!" Peter growls his eyes turning alpha red.

Letting me go I fell to the ground coughing. "You know it could have been you in the wood that night when I bit Scott. All I was doing was building my pack." He said bending down and picking my wrist up. Bringing it to his mouth. "So Stiles what do you say. Do you want the bite?" Confusion washed over me in the moment. "I…I…no." I finally said trying to pull my wrist away. Peter tightened his grip on my wrist. "Liar. You should know by now that you can never lie to a werewolf and get away with it." He smirks, his eyes glowing again and bites down on my wrist. Screaming her lets go and I pull my hand to my chest. "What the hell. I said no." I yelled at him. Now I was either going to die or become a werewolf like Scott. Ignoring the pain in my wrist along with Peter's laughing and him saying. "I know, but I don't listen to lies. Now come with me…" Pulling me up to my feet he orders. "Hell no. I'm going home to my dad and Scott." I told him holding my wrist as I turned to walk away. I felt a slight tug to stay but I ignored it. The farther from Peter the stronger the pull was. Now about twenty feet away I started to run to my car. Dropping my keys I bent to pick them up, stopping halfway because a boot stepped on them. "Get off." I said knowing it was Peter. "Feeling it yet?" I hear him ask.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I told him wanting him to just leave me alone. "It's the pack pull." He said with a know it all tone. "The pull will get stronger until the morning. Not wanting to believe what he was saying but believing it at the same time. "I'm leaving. Pete." I stated pushing his foot off my keys and grabbing them, standing back up I walk past him. "And stay away from me!" I yell over my shoulder as I reached my jeep. "My baby!" I yell hugging the driver side door. Opening the door I yawn. "Tired?" I hear his voice again. "Yes and I thought I told you to leave." I said climbing into the jeep. Trying to start it, I whisper. "Come on…come on" I begged for it to start. When it finally did I cheered and fist bumped the air. "Yes!" But my joy was short lived. "Stiles your car is trash." I glared at Peter. "For you, maybe, but not for me." I snapped at him growling slightly. I froze, I had growled. That's when it finally sank in. I was turning for sure into a werewolf. Sinking down in my seat I let out a long sigh. "I hate you." I said closing my eyes.

"You say that now. But that will change" He said smirking walking to the other side of my jeep and got in. "Drive." He orders. Sitting up I did what he asked. I was too tired now to fight. That's when he started to give directions. Listening to him we ended up at the Hale house. Being too tired to care and knowing Scott would be here soon with Derek I parked my jeep. Laying my seat back I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep. I barely heard the passenger door open and close. Along with the growling coming from inside the house.

* * *

So everyone can know I only have some of chapter 2 written. I may not post until i have it all done and right now i'm stuck.


End file.
